<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Their Pretty Boy by RangoAteMyBaby (FormallyKnownAsFreya)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143495">Their Pretty Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormallyKnownAsFreya/pseuds/RangoAteMyBaby'>RangoAteMyBaby (FormallyKnownAsFreya)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Bottom Keith, Cock Warming, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dominant Allura, F/M, Face-Sitting, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Pegging, Rimming, Top Lance, blowjob, submissive keith, submissive lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormallyKnownAsFreya/pseuds/RangoAteMyBaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith is bound and riding high on an aphrodisiac as he is taken care of by the only two people in the universe he trusts with his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allura/Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Their Pretty Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for Bottom Keith Week 2020 bc I felt a mighty need. And instead of just picking one prompt like a sane human being, I took several from different days and combined them into one big 'let's fuck up Keith' fest. </p>
<p>Oneshot. No continuation. </p>
<p>I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Ta.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How did he let himself get roped into this? Literally.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith tries shifting to adjust the bindings trussed around his entire body, but they’re snug. Allura definitely did her proper research because he can’t even hope to free himself before the two of them are done with him. Lance sits next to him, caressing down the ropes with a hungry look in his eyes as he drinks in Keith’s helpless position on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naked with the exception of Allura’s pink ropes twisted beautifully around his neck, chest, torso, arms, and legs. Everything designed perfectly to keep him on his knees, legs spread with his face in the mattress and ass in the air for all to see. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All being just the two of them, Lance and Allura.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith’s never been opposed to being on his knees for them, but with the ropes holding his arms behind him, he feels far more vulnerable. It makes him nervous but excited. Leaving his entire well being in someone else’s hands without escape is new, and the loss of control would be frightening if it were anyone but them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it is them. He trusts Allura and Lance to take care of him. To treat him right. He can’t say the same about anyone else in the universe so he was willing to agree to trying this bondage thing. As Lance likes to say, don’t knock it ‘til you try it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Comfortable?” Allura asks as she ties the last of the knots.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As I’ll get,” Keith answers, a flush building on his face with each brush of Lance’s fingers over his spine. “It doesn’t hurt if that’s what you’re asking…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is,” Allura smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is the X hitting you yet?” Lance asks, pressing a hot kiss to Keith’s shoulder and making his whole body shudder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not yet. But he’s sure it’ll get there soon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Twenty minutes in is usually when he starts feeling it. A growing warmth accompanied by a boost of confidence and lowering of his inhibitions as he becomes pliable. Moldable. His body and mind loosens up as a pleasurable buzz fogs his head. He stops being embarrassed about enjoying this sort of thing, falling into a place where feeling like a slut and liking it doesn’t bother him anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A quick glance to the nearby alarm clock reveals that it’s been fifteen minutes since they started tying him up. So in five more, it’ll hit, and he’ll start falling apart. Already Keith feels warmth expanding in his belly in anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m close,” Keith reveals and licks his dry lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll be saying that again,” Lance teases with a grin, running his fingers over the curve of Keith’s ass. “Can I start, Princess?” he asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So impatient,” Allura giggles and secures the final knot. She releases her hold on it, cups Lance’s cheek and exchanges several wet kisses with him, making Lance sigh when she pulls back. “He’s yours. Remember the rules.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am,” Lance smiles wide, his grin excited as he takes his place behind Keith. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance curls his fingers into the ropes framing Keith’s firm ass and tugs him back, eliciting a sharp gasp from Keith when he laves his tongue over his exposed and puckered asshole. Keith sucks in air and lets it out in gasps as Lance licks, laps, and sucks on his hole. Lance spreads spit all over him, clearly enjoying himself as he sighs and moans at the taste of him. He tries pressing his tongue inside, but Keith resists, tensing up and barring entrance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So tight,” Lance complains but returns to licking from taint to hole. “Relax pretty boy,” he encourages, wet thumb rubbing his hole. “You know you want this…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He does, but Keith bites his lip in denial. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s too soon to let go. To admit how weak he is for this attention. And part of him feels like he doesn’t deserve it. Not yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Keith,” Allura tells him sweetly, moving his head to her lap. She combs her fingers through his hair. “Let him in…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Lance tries again a moment later, Keith makes himself relax. Lance gets inside, and Keith eeks out a weak gasp as his body shudders. He can’t do anything but let Lance in, hyper focusing on that tongue sliding in and out of his hole, those soft lips mouthing at his rim. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All of a sudden, his face heats considerably, and his body loses some of its tension. He exhales a long sigh, the tail end of it a weak moan when Lance pushes in further.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“L-Lance…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith chokes out a moan, burying his face in Allura’s lap as he gasps. His hot skin is so sensitive all of a sudden. He can feel every scrape of rope, every swipe of tongue, and every smooth sweep of Allura’s slender fingers through his hair. When he breathes in deep, he can smell Allura’s arousal, and it makes his hard cock twitch and drip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it… </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> boy,” Lance purrs against his hole. “Let me in…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A good boy. He wants to </span>
  <em>
    <span>earn </span>
  </em>
  <span>that praise. Has to. Lance is already content so that just leaves...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“P-Please,” Keith mumbles, nosing at the mound of Allura’s panties. “L-Let me… Please...” he utters almost breathless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It hit him,” Lance chuckles, nibbling on his supple ass cheeks. “Begging already…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to be good for me?” Allura asks, a gentle smile on her face. Keith nods weakly. “Say it again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please—</span>
  <em>
    <span>hah</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Keith gasps when Lance thrusts his tongue inside him again. He nibbles his lip to recover his composure before trying again. “Please… P-Princess… I want to… </span>
  <em>
    <span>serve</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Allura hums with approval, a pleased smile on her face as she cradles Keith’s flushed face in her hands. She scratches his scalp gently, and he lets out a shaky sigh, his mouth parting after he licks his dry lips again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hungry for me already, my pretty boy?” she asks, a teasing lilt to her voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes,” he answers without hesitation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her pretty thumb brushes his lips then pushes into his mouth making him gasp before he’s wrapping his lips around the digit. She then trades the thumb for two fingers, sinking them in and rubbing over his tongue. She pushes further, making him moan when she reaches the back of his throat. Once her fingers are sopping wet, she pulls back out and smears spit messily on his panting lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose I can allow you a small taste,” she says with a playful smile bordering on impish</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She lets him go, stands, removes her lingerie and returns to the bed in mere seconds. Since Keith can’t sit up on own, she rolls him onto his back with a gentle push. Lance waits until he’s resituated before returning to his spread legs, now licking at Keith’s balls in combination with his hole.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when Allura straddles over Keith’s face, a soft thigh on either side of Keith’s warm face. He opens his mouth eagerly as she lowers her cunt to his face. He licks and laps at her already wet lips, moaning when he swallows the taste of her down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith soon loses himself, flooded with pleasure as the X breaks down all his walls. He writhes under them, openly moaning and begging for more as Lance rims his ass and teasingly prods his hole with his tongue. Allura sighs and quietly moans as she rides his face, grinding her cunt into Keith’s welcoming mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What a… </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> boy you are,” she praises, running her fingers through his hair and guiding him to where she wants him most.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith moans, grateful and eager to soak up the praise for his good work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can… Can I fuck him now, Princess?” Lance pants, his own blush darkened considerably from when they started. “He’s… he’s so ready… please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yes… fuck… y-yes… please…” Keith chimes in, his cock jumping and drooling precome all over his stomach in anticipation. “Please… f-fuck me...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm… both of you begging now, I see,” she says with a smile. “No, we do what we discussed only,” she says, and Keith actually whines in objection against her folds. She grips tight on his hair and wrenches him off her cunt, making Keith whimper at the sudden pain. “We agreed, didn’t we? No complaints. Understand?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“S-Sorry… I… Y-Yes ma’am,” he answers, voice raspy from mewling and moaning. “A-Anything you say, Princess,” he adds, and she releases the painful grip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lance?” Allura says, with raised brows, a frown threatening to arrive if she doesn’t get the obedience she demands from both of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yes ma’am,” Lance groans also, equal parts frustration and desire. “N-No… fucking his… perfect, tight little hole…” he says, looking longingly over Keith’s winking hole just begging to be filled. “No matter… how much I… really </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good</span>
  </em>
  <span> boys,” Allura smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, Lance grabs Keith’s spread legs and pushes them together until his thighs are touching. With a quick knot between the loops at his knees, his legs are fastened together. Lance grabs a pump of lube and liberally strokes it over his cock. Then, carefully, he finds the only spot without ropes in the way, close to his crotch, and pushes his cock in between his Keith’s quivering thighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… f-fuck me…” Lance groans as he fucks between his legs, his hard cock rubbing and grinding against Keith’s balls and shaft. “It’s… not as good as your tight ass but… fuck… still feels good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith just squirms helplessly, succumbing to the pleasure wracking his body at every touch. He moans, tries his hardest to rock with Lance’s thrusts while keeping his mouth busy on Allura’s entrance. It’s difficult, and he whines pathetically when Lance brushes a thumb over his still slick asshole, trying to jerk his hips down to meet that thumb and failing miserably.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He won’t fuck you Keith, no matter how much you beg,” Allura reminds him. “Doesn’t mean you shouldn’t beg anyway…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“L-Lance!” Keith gasps, a blurt of preocome dribbling out as he feels that delicious friction on his cock. “P-Please… f… fuck me… I… I need it…” he pleads, the X finally erasing all desire to preserve his dignity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C-Can’t do that pretty boy,” Lance answers, groaning as he slides in again. “God… I want to though…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I’ve been g-good… s-so good,” Keith moans. “Please I—mmph!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s stifled by Allura guiding him back to her sloppy wet cunt, a laugh bubbling out of her as he resumes his job eating her out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you are… </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she says, exhaling a heady sigh as she grinds. “Lance?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes—” Lance swallows back a moan. “—ma’am?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can come whenever you like...but it must be from using his thighs only,” she tells him. “Understand?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance nods his understanding so Allura returns her attention to Keith’s face between her legs. His lips and cheeks are wet with spit and her juices, his eyes lidded and clouded with drug induced lust. His body is on fire with heat and pleasure, and it’s taking everything in him not to just combust. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Allura brushes his bangs aside with an adoring smile, the gentle touch making Keith moan as he laps at her cunt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy. You know better than to come before me, don’t you?” she asks, and he nods. “Good, once I’m satisfied… we’ll take good care of you. Like always.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s right, he remembers through the haze of pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance and Allura always take care of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he needs to be good. Do as he’s told, and he’ll be aptly rewarded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith returns diligently back to work on her entrance, trying his hardest to focus on the task at hand. He licks and sucks at her clit with eager precision until she’s moaning and shaking over him. Meanwhile, Lance thrusts, holding tight as he fucks Keith’s trembling thighs, groaning and panting as he tries to hold back his release for as long as he’s able.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which isn’t long when Allura lets out clipped gasps of air, her climax fast approaching. Seeing her close has him quickly losing control, his thrusts getting erratic but desperate. She throws her head back, her silver hair cascading down her arching back as she lets out a rapturous moan while her hips hitch over Keith’s face. Lance releases then with a groan, his cock shooting thick ropes of come between Keith’s legs all over his dick and stomach, the last of it dripping down Lance’s length to coat Keith’s thighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Allura has to scramble off of Keith since he won’t stop licking at her sensitive folds, and unlike them, she can’t handle too much stimulation after release. She gasps and catches her breath just like Lance, leaving Keith to writhe on the bed, covered in their mess and mewling pathetically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith could care less how filthy and debauched he must look. How desperate he must sound. An hour ago, he would have cared, but not now. With everything that’s coursing through him and how good everything feels, all he wants to do is come. He could do it just from the barest of touches and a single passionate kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“P-Please… please…” Keith starts, trying to wriggle and arch his way out of the ropes but to no avail. “Pl… Please… P-Princess… L-Lance… please… f-finish me…” he begs. “G-Good… I’m… I was… good. You said… I was… P-Please...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were,” Allura says and takes in a deep breath before pointing at her dresser. “Lance, my… my strap, if you please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance nods and on wobbly legs, crosses the room to retrieve it for her. Allura crawls across the bed and presses her soft lips to Keith’s for slow languid kisses. Keith is desperate and needy with his kisses, especially since he knows what’s coming next. He never stops begging between slips of tongue and nibbles of teeth while Lance secures the strapon in place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You ready, Keith?” she asks, breathy against his lips as a line of spit connects them. Keith eagerly nods. “Want me to untie you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-No… just like th-this but… on my… my knees,” he says without an ounce of shame. He’s past denying how much he likes having no control whatsoever. “P-Please… I’m c-close… so </span>
  <em>
    <span>close…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith’s pushed back up onto his knees, ass high in the air. Lance’s come drips off his stomach and cock onto the bed, his own cock leaking profusely to add to the mess. The whole room smells like come and sweat, and it only adds to Keith’s heady arousal. Allura slicks the synthetic cock with lube and gently massages his ass cheeks while he whimpers in anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance is laying out ahead of him with his legs splayed on either side of Keith’s face, giving him a perfect view of Lance stroking his soft length. He’s pumping it pretty quickly, rolling his wrist and squeezing with his thumb at the tip while looking hungrily over Keith’s bound body. Before long, it’ll be back to full hardness so he can go again after the princess.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith’s already eyeing his cockhead and licking his lips when Allura pushes into him, slow at first, so he can feel every inch in extreme detail. Keith whines against the bedspread, moaning into the sheets in uncontrollable pleasure. He can feel it all. The girth stretching him open, the friction dragging along his insides. He thinks it’s never going to end until she bottoms out inside him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“F-Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Keith curses and moans. “I… I’m… g-gonna…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A single thrust is all it takes, and Keith’s spilling over with a wretched moan. His throbbing cock pulses out come in violent bursts, splattering the sheets with his release. Keith pants out weak moans but keeps rocking against her strap. He wants to chase that pleasure again and again, a side effect of the X still pumping through him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“P-Please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Keith begs, drool slipping out of his mouth as he presses his cheek into the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t want to take a break?” Allura inquires, slowly rocking into Keith and making him moan wantonly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-No,” Keith manages to utter between thrusts. “D-Don’t stop…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He wants to ride the high more,” Lance guesses with a small laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well,” Allura says with a fond smile. “Lance… it seems as though Keith would like to be used. Perhaps you can help,” she hints, her eyes darting down to Lance’s cock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck yes,” Lance groans, biting his lip with a smirk as he shifts down the bed. “Can I be rough, Princess?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A little, but not too much,” she warns him, picking up her pace as she fucks Keith’s tight hole. “Or he’ll get to be just as rough with you next time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance grips a handful of Keith’s hair and yanks. Keith lets out a hiss of pain but exhales a moan as he’s pulled up to meet Lance’s grinning face. Lance gives him several rough kisses, most of them more teeth than lips. He doesn’t stop until Keith’s lips are red, puffy and slick with spit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Open wide, pretty boy,” Lance rumbles against his mouth before shoving Keith down unceremoniously on his cock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith’s moans are choked off as Lance guides him into bobbing over his cock. His tender lips stretch around the thick shaft and sucking in the length without an ounce of reluctance to take it to the root. He deepthroats all of it with a desperate whine, drool spilling out the sides of his mouth. Lance just throws his head back with a low groan and keeps Keith moving, enjoying the slick sound his own cock fucking into his mewling mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What a… dirty… messy… </span>
  <em>
    <span>slut</span>
  </em>
  <span> you are…” Lance derides with a groan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lance,” Allura starts, her tone warning. “You know I don’t approve of talk like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But look at him,” Lance tries to defend himself all the while still pushing Keith down onto his dick. “Never seen someone so… fucking sloppy. So hungry for cock in any hole he can get. Such a desperate little </span>
  <em>
    <span>whore…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith’s face flushes with heat as a fire bubbles in his belly. Allura may not like hearing such dirty talk, but Keith does. That rough hand in his hair, the forceful push into bobbing, and those derisive words in his ear. Shame inducing but… arousing just the same. It’s got his cock twitching, dripping, and ready to again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You like it… don’t you?” Lance asks, grunting as he thrusts up once as Keith’s coming down choking off his surprised moan.  “Yeah… you do… filthy cumslut...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He weakly moans and tries to get Lance’s cock buried deep within him again as Allura rails his ass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch your language, Lance,” Allura warns a final time. “Positive affirmations only. Or you will have to sit the rest of the night out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I said he was pretty first… would that be better?” Lance wonders aloud, his eyes never leaving Keith’s. “Our </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty </span>
  </em>
  <span>little slut…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, Keith </span>
  <em>
    <span>likes </span>
  </em>
  <span>that. He likes it more than when they call him pretty boy. And it’s better than just the insult by itself. A dirty compliment, like being loved for being bad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Marginally better,” Allura decides after a moment. “That’s acceptable, but only if Keith approves,” she hints, and when Lance doesn’t immediately pull him off, she sighs impatiently. “Lance, his mouth, if you please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance pulls him off with a wet pop, holding Keith by his hair and his throat as Keith pants heavily, spit dripping down his chin with a moan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you approve, Keith?” she asks, thrusting hard and deep several times in quick succession making him bark out sharp moans. “Do you like… when Lance calls you such a thing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yes, yes, yes!” Keith answers quickly, his voice raspy from his throat being thoroughly fucked. “I l-like it. I like it. I’m a pretty… n-no… </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> pretty slut…” he whimpers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>you liked it,” Lance grins victoriously, catching Keith’s lip in his teeth for a few more rough kisses. “And you’re right… you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>ours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance pushes Keith back down onto his cock and holds him there. No bobs, no thrusts, just held there to swallow pathetically around the turgid length. Even in his intoxicated state, Keith knows why. If he keeps sucking him off, Lance will come, and he won’t get a chance to put his load where he really wants it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith can almost feel it dripping out of his hole now. Hot, thick, and—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith’s body convulses as much as it’s able while trussed in ropes. His moan is stifled by the cock gagging him, but it doesn’t stem the wave of pleasure flooding through his body making his cock erupt a second time onto the sheets. Lance pulls him off his cock so he can breath, each exhale is just another soft moan as he rides that ecstatic wave. Couldn’t have been timed better because Allura pulls out with an exhausted sigh, wiping the sweat from her brow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Quite the stamina tonight, Keith,” she compliments with another intake and release of breath. “I’m knackered.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I have him next? Please, Princess?” Lance practically begs as he strokes his cock to keep his hardon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, of course,” she nods, unfastening her strap and dropping it to the floor with a clunk. Cleaning will come tomorrow after they’ve rested. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck yes,” Lance smiles, already excitedly sitting up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But the ropes must go,” she interjects. “He’s been wearing them for twenty-five minutes, and I hesitate to leave them on any longer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith notes the feel of their fingers and hands as they remove the bindings. He twitches and gasps, their fingertips feeling like warm sparks of pleasure down his skin. The X is still in full swing, and it has him leaning into their touch and trying to lick anything that gets close to his mouth. It makes them chuckle, and at times, they indulge him, sinking their fingers into his mouth to suck with moaning fervor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>God, he’s so sensitive, everything is so sensitive, but he wants to be touched more. Tasted more. Fucked more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>More. More. More.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“M-More… P-Please…” he begs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the ropes are gone, his body feels boneless and weak, like overcooked noodles. Not an ounce of strength in them. Luckily, he doesn’t need any. The two of them work together to lay him on his side between them, his face happily buried in Allura’s chest. He licks and sucks at her breasts with hungry sighs, one hand on her slender neck and the other running up her side and around her back. She returns the affectionate touches with ones of her own, combing her fingers through his hair and kissing the crown of his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You did so good for me, pretty boy,” she praises, and Keith sighs. “Now… be good for Lance, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith lets out a gasp and instinctively grips tight on Allura as Lance pushes into him, moaning into her chest. He’d forgotten how much Lance was. How big. In his mouth is one thing, but this is another entirely and he always manages to forget that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But God, does it feel good to be stretched so much and filled so fully. And soon… soon he’ll be dripping with Lance. Keith moans and rocks back onto that cock with urgency, like that feeling can’t come soon enough because it can’t. It really can’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“F-Fuck… Lance… h-harder… fast… f-faster,” Keith begs, breathy and weak, his eyes wet with overstimulated tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything for you… pretty little </span>
  <em>
    <span>slut</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lance whispers in his ear before giving Keith exactly what he asks for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith clings to Allura as Lance pounds into him. Each thrust has his cock rubbing against Allura’s thigh, the tip smearing fresh precome on her soft skin. To help, Allura even puts her leg between his, giving him something to rut against as Lance fucks every moan he has left out of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon Keith’s teetering on the edge again. His gasps get clipped and short, his body starts to shake. Just a little further, and he’ll fall into that pool of pleasure all over again. Dripping from head to toe with warm comforting euphoria. He almost feels like he’s melting into them, becoming one soul of pure unconditional love.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“L-Lance… close… I’m</span>
  <em>
    <span> c-close</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Keith nearly sobs. “P-Please… Allura! H-Help…!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance buries his face into Keith’s neck sucking on his pulse while Allura pushes forward into capturing Keith’s lips. All it takes is Lance’s firm hands squeezing on his hips as he drives deep and a single stroke of Allura’s hand on Keith’s cock before he’s coming so hard his vision whites out with a cry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith breathes heavy, his eyes blinking wildly to get his sight back. All he can register without being able to see is Allura’s voice praising him for doing so well. He also feels Lance’s lips nuzzling and kissing at his neck, his arms curling around Keith to cuddle close after he pulls out. He’s being smothered with pets and kisses and praise as he slowly comes down from his climax.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you feel, Keith?” Allura inquires when he’s finally breathing regularly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gross,” Keith admits, eyeing the multiple releases all over the bed, himself, and Allura’s thigh. Not to mention the come presently dripping out of his tender asshole to add to the bed mess. “But… very satisfied.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mmm, same,” Lance hums happily into Keith’s hairline. “Nap? Then clean up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We really should shower and change the sheets first,” Allura says but makes no move to leave the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nap,” Lance reiterates with a tired sigh. “Then more railing Keith. Then clean up. Then actual sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds positively irresponsible, not to mention unhygienic. We should at the very least wipe off,” Allura suggests. “What do you think, Keith?” she asks, but there’s no answer so she sits up. “Keith?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith, buddy, you gotta take my s—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The both of them snort out a small laugh when they see why Keith neglected to answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s fallen asleep, a completely blissed out expression on his face as he melts into the pillow. Physically and emotionally exhausted from their romp. The two of them chuckle a little more, fond looks on their faces as they sidle in and tuck a lock of hair behind Keith’s ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What a jerk,” Lance snickers. “Guess that’s one way to avoid taking sides.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose… clean up can wait until later,” Allura smiles and curls in so Keith can nestle in against her chest. “I haven’t the heart to wake him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Same,” Lance grins and settles in at Keith’s back. He reaches across Keith and caresses Allura’s face. “Love you, Princess,” he says earnestly, voice devoid of joking humor. She smiles in turn and kisses his visiting hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, Lance,” she responds in kind. “I love you both. Now let’s get some rest. That’s an order,” she giggles, and Lance snorts another laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am,” he nods and wraps his arm around Keith’s middle. “Enjoy your nap, Mullet,” he smirks, pecking a kiss to his jaw, right at the base of his scar. “Love you, you crime against hair-manity.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that they all settle in for a nap, that ends up being two naps thanks to their exhaustion. But that’s fine. Once they’re rested, they’ll have all the time in the world to clean themselves, straighten up the room, puts some food in them… and then do it all over again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like the chapter, give it a kudos! If you really like it, leave a comment or even better, rec it to a friend or aquanintance!<br/>Don't know what to say? Tell me your favorite part. Or your favorite line. Leave nothing but hearts. Or just smash the keyboard with your face. Anything to show you appreciate the work will do. Writers love that shit.</p>
<p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/RangoAte">My Twitter</a><br/>Come chat me up about fics and headcanons and questions and stuff. I love to talk! (provided you are not a minor)<br/>Also if you draw anything from this fic let me know! I love seeing art and I'll even link it into the fic so others can see it too!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>